Deadly Seven
by Metaphie
Summary: Great expectations AU. Dip and Great expectations canon ship. It was all perfect, but when that perfection is shattered so suddenly and cruelly could it be fixed by a rather odd stranger? I don't like summaries, its like movie trailers, it will either spoil the whole movie or it will give you no clue at all.


Hello, thanks for choosing my fanfic, I feel special now :3. I really missed writing fanfics, I haven't write something for a year or so.

I was more on the "drawing gay fanart side" this year but I recently saw great expectations and then to relax I read the book, cause the book Is always better, it's a really hard one to read, but I still like it and that melodrama really inspired me to write **this** -another of course involves my opt, cause 384 fanfics of them for the 8 minutes we saw them on the show together weren't enough. This fanfic will take time in the time of great expectations time and place and for those who don't know is in 1871, England. I can't say I'm not happy with Dickens's hints that Estella and Pip will end up together, but I love the idea of my opt getting together more. Also Phillip is blonde in this story, cause in the book and Dickens illustrations he is described to look like his father. And that is "charming with black wavy hair" no Phillip, Damien will be the one with "black wavy hair" here.

If you like the story leave a review and a fave cause I like reading reviews and cause I will update according to the reviews, I think 6 reviews per chapter is okay and the chapters will have a reading time of 10-15 minutes so the poor soul that will find this in the future and reads it in one-go will be few hours on their phone ?.

I will let you read now, see you in the next chap! ;)

The warm summer air was traveling through the loud city streets. The once quiet streets were filled with happy voices of kids and even the ones of adults. That warm atmosphere was giving the visitors of the city and the citizens of it a warm feeling and a surprisingly happier mood. Probably caused by the warm orange and red summer colors that contrasted with the bright blue sky. That appreciation was only cause the city was usually cold, freezing cold actually, always windy and rainy. It was in England after all. The few short-lasted months of warmth in that quiet city were always appreciated by both visitors and citizens. It was visible by everyone; how the quiet city roads were flooded with crowds of people of all ages. Couples and kids walking and running around without a care. It was pleasant to see and hear "Cause in few weeks the dead silence would be all around and the damn town will look like a ghost town again."

"A ghost town you say?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No dear you didn't."

"Stop talking to me like that! I'm not a lamp stuck on a fence or a child."

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't realize it."

"You're doing it again!"

Phillip looked at Estella, she was the love of his life. The second he met her she had become his only care. It wasn't just her appearance that caught his attention, it was something more. It was almost like a challenge; trying to get the good side of her out. She really had one, he saw it every day. Mostly when they were all alone, he had figured out that her "eccentric" and mean ways were probably just self-defense. She had a rather interesting parenting history too, not completely incorrect parenting thought. She had a proper education and manners, but she wasn't shown affection or love at all during her childhood. That could make anyone stone cold.

Estella looked mad and in the edge of tears, she didn't cry often but now she was terribly emotional, as any woman expecting a baby would be, but Phillip never thought Estella would be so hard to deal with. Actually even **more** hard to deal with.

"And what did you achieved by giving money to the poor? She raised her face achieving a bossy look "Will you save them from their poverty?" She raised an eyebrow as she spoke in a mocking tone. "No, you just wasted our money." She crossed her hands on her chest, always in careful moves not to wrinkle her dress and turned her face to the carriage window on her side, hoping her reflection may relax her.

"My love, you just bought a new corset. I believe you're the one wasting money." Phillip had no intention of starting a fight, he had just stated Estella's love for useless -as he thought- clothing. Another expensive outfit soon to be buried under countless pieces of clothing that Estella refused to wear for more than three times.

"How dare you?!" Her voice echoed in the carriage they were in. She turned to look at him, her hands now on her sides clenched on fists.

"Do you have any idea how I will look few months from now and after childbirth?!" She didn't even want to imagine that horrifying to her image.

"I do not wish to look like that!" She grabbed her folding fan from her side and she quickly started making air directed on her face, while keeping her eyes open and her head still. She wasn't warm at all, her coldness maybe helped but she felt like crying and that pathetic as she thought act, was just unacceptable. She then felt a gloved pair of hands on her hand. Her movement got even stronger.

"You haven't gained weight to begin with."

Such a calming voice. She liked his voice, it was always soft like a singer's voice. But right now that happy, calming tone was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Cause I'm wearing my corset." She knew this would get him mad, she actually hoped on it, she even turned to look at his priceless reaction. It was indeed priceless cause Phillip never got mad.

"You can't do that! The doctors couldn't be more clear about it."

"Oh well."

"Estella!"

"Don't you yell at me!"

"I'm not." He really hadn't. "I'm just, I'm begging you, stop wearing them." He put his hand on the side of her face. "Just for these few more weeks. What do you say?" She pushed his hand away and turned to face her window one more time.

"But **I** will get fat and ugly and then people will look at us and they will compare us and think -"

"No one will do that my dear. You're beautiful as ever, you haven't changed at all." She focused her attention on her gloves, playing with them in a child-like gesture, distracting her mind from everything. She really didn't believe these words, even if they were coming from Philip who would never lie to her. Her appearance was everything, if she ever saw a reflection of what most women she knew looked after marriage or **worse** after a child she wouldn't she just...  
She turned to look at him only when the soft petting on her hair had stopped. Had he lost his temper with her? Had he got bored of her? How dare he?!

"You shouldn't get upset in your condition." He knew his words would go unnoticed by Estella right now but he wanted to try to relax her, he felt guilty making her feel this way. Since her pregnancy had begun, she blamed him for her imaginary weight gain and her mood swings during these months. Well, it was kind of his fault too.

"I hate you! I will get fat and ugly and my dresses won't fit me! And you will leave me!" She pointed him with her folding fan.

"How can you do this to me?!" Stop the carriage! Stop the carriage!" She yelled hard enough for the driver and people in next towns could hear her.

"Dear, you can't walk home in these heels." He tried to reason her by grabbing her hand but failed to even reach it. Estella had position herself in the corner of her seat with a movement and a look that resembled the one of a wet cat.

"I won't, you will! I don't want to see you! Go away!" She felt a slight pain on her throat and a warm liquid on her checks she tried to wipe it and hide it with the back of her hand, she hated even the feel of it.  
"Now!"

"Okay I'm going, I'm going" He slowly opened his door and stepped out. Luckily, he noticed the carriage had stop near their house. He saw the driver looking at him more worried than confused.

"What happened sir? Is miss okay?"

"Yes she's fine, she's just... Upset" "I believe I will walk back, you can continue"

"I see." The driver was aware of Estella's "eccentric" ways by now, he barely questioned his master's actions, he let a laugh and fixed his hat.

"I will keep an eye on you sir."

"Make sure she doesn't carry any bags when you get her home."

"I will sir."

He saw the carriage move ahead of him in a slow pace and started to walk on the side of the road carefully, trying not to raise any dust that could litter his light colored clothing or shoes. At least it was nice day for walking.


End file.
